Wrong Side Of My Mind
by poopybumbumbomba
Summary: AKUROKU - Axel, fueled with anger, takes revenge on the world. Revenge on a random stranger, until he realizes its the cute boy from the Cafe who he couldnt keep his eyes off. How did he make it up to him? Whats so special about this little blond kid?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Clean Clothes**

**Characters belong to Squeenix, Story belongs to me! :3**

* * *

"One large iced capuccino, right here." Axel said, sliding the drink across the counter to the customer on the other side. It was a young blond haired boy who looked overjoyed to have his iced capuccino in his hands, and he replied with a quiet thanks. Axel couldnt stop himself from staring at the boy as he came up to the counter, handed him his money, grabbed the drink, walked away, sat down at a table with his friends. It was the first time he'd seen that boy in this small town, and there was something unique about the way he looked that caught Axels eye.

"Ax, come here for a sec." The deep voice of his Boss interrupted his stare towards the boy.

"We have to let you go." His Boss said in an ignorant tone of voice. "You've had your time mister, and you're just not keeping up with the rest of the cashiers, can you not see how good of a job your fellow employees are doing compared to you?"

Axel was furious. He could feel the mental ember of anger rise inside of him, and his boss' talking just fueled the flame. Axel worked in a small cafe, and he had just gotten fired. Being 17, he couldnt stay living at home for much longer, and of course he had to pay his own way now. He was nearly grown up. Of course Axel had a reason to be pissed at his boss.

"Whatever!" Axel yelled, ripping off his uniform apron and pounding it onto the counter with his palm. "Take your shit back! I dont want to work here anyways!"

Axel thought of those words he just said. Maybe he didnt _want_ to work here, but he _had_ to. He needed to make money so he could buy things he wanted, his father refused to pay for him anymore as a way of trying to set him up for the real world. And he knew, deep down inside, that his dad was most likely right. As soon as Axel left the cafe, he ran for his car, slamming the door behind him as he sank into the comfortable car seats and put the key into the ignition. He drove up and down the streets, not wanting to come home early from work since his dad would wonder why. He wasnt going to tell his dad that he lost his job ; atleast not right now. Axel noticed, just up the road there was a perfect set up for getting back at the world. Getting back at how cruel the world had been to him lately, or so he thought. Maybe he was overreacting, but he was so furious, he was desensitized from his real thoughts. There was a massive puddle up ahead, looking grotesquely muddy, and a person walking beside it. _How perfect_**.** He ripped through the puddle, splashing the person. _Haha, vengeance! _He had an evily wicked smile playing upon his thin lips, until he looked in the rearview mirror and saw it. The boy from the cafe. The blond one, the one he gave the iced capuccino to.

Feeling absolutely upset and remorseful, Axel pulled over and jumped out of the car. He ran to the short blond boy and came to his side. Raising an eyebrow, the boy didnt look very happy at all. There was a shocked look on his face, one that was about to shed tears as he pulled down his sleeves and wiped dirty liquid off his face.

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry!" Axel yelped.

The boy didnt respond. He just stood there, his clothes drenched, and didnt look up at Axel.

The redhead felt terrible, and was having a hard time searching for the right words to say. "Really, Im really terribly sorry and I didnt mean to splash you, I didnt see the puddle..." He tried to sugar coat his action.

"These were my new summer clothes..." The little blond teenager hissed, before wiping the hair from his glum eyes. Suddenly he recalled the familiar face staring down at him. The radiant emerald eyes and those weird tattoos that he questioned. "Hey you're that guy from Struggle Cafe..." His words trailed off into near whispers.

"Yeah!" Axel exclaimed, he remembered him too! "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No its okay." The teenager peered down at his muddy shoes.

"Are you sure? Do you live close?" Axel asked. The other kid shook his head.

Axel, being the generous person he was used to being, suggested something else. "Well, I live kinda close, and I have a car. So... How about I get some clean clothes for you at my house? And you can clean yourself up, then Ill drive you home."

The kid looked up at Axel, raising an eyebrow once again except for this time it was the other one. "Well... I... I guess?" He noticed that the redhead, despite his towering height, was very close to his age and couldnt be_ that _dangerous. After all, it was an accident what happened, wasnt it?

**. . .**

"Im Axel, by the way." He said as he pulled up infront of his house.

"Im Roxas. And thanks alot for this." Roxas replied, getting out of the car and following Axel towards the front door.

The house was big and wrapped with clean white siding. Under the front window sill were many terracotta pots of summery flowers that looked like they had just been watered. The driveway had been taken up by another car other than Axels, his dads. This house looked like it was very well taken care of to Roxas, he was impressed. Axel guided Roxas through the front door and down the wide hallways to the bathroom.

"Here, get cleaned up and Ill go look for some clothes of mine for you, okay?" Axel claimed, pointing to the shower. "Well, I know my clothes might be kinda big and weirdly fitting on you, but it'll have to do!"

Axel closed the bathroom door behind him, proceeding to his room to look for something that Roxas would agree on wearing while his own clothes went through the wash and dried. He dug through his drawers of clothes, tossing everything off to the sides_. Too long. Thats too colorful. No, this ones my favourite shirt. This ones too small._ After a while of contemplating, Axel had an outfit strewn across hid bed that he thought Roxas would be fine with wearing. A gray pullover sweater and a pair of his old jeans that werent too long anymore. He grabbed the clothes and walked towards the bathroom as he heard the shower wasnt running anymore. He knocked on the door.

"Okay, I got some stuff for you to wear." He announced through the door to Roxas. "But you'll have to wear your own boxers."

"Funny." Roxas replied. "Ill be out in a second."

The bathroom door opened a crack, and an arm reached out. Roxas clawed around outside the door looking for the clothes that Axel was holding, until Axel handed them to his hand, laughing.

"Okay, Im dressed." Roxas came out of the door. The sweater was slightly baggy on him since it was so long, and the jeans dragged on his feet but Roxas was comfortable.

"Good. Are you hungry? I can go get snacks and you can watch TV or something while your clothes are drying to make the wait seem shorter." Axel suggested, being friendly to this new boy.

"Sure that sounds fine." Roxas answered back, not sounding to enthusiastic. He was tired and just wanted to get home, but he needed his clothes washed anyways. Axel showed him to the living room, and then headed back up to the kitchen where he grabbed two popsicles from the freezer and brought them down for the two of them.

"So where is your mom and dad?" Roxas asked, noticing the abnormally silent house.

"Oh, my dads probably out at the car part store or something. And, well, I dont have a mom. Heh."

"Oh." Roxas didnt know what to say next. His house was so clean and shiny and flowery, and there wasnt a mother around to do all of this?

Before he knew it, Roxas' clothes were clean and dry. He changed out of Axels comfortably worn in clothes, and Axel insisted on driving him home to save some time that a walk would take up. Roxas gave him the directions to his house and they finally arrived at one that looked similar to Axels except the exterior of the home was a faded out blue opposed to a white. Roxas stepped out of the car.

"Thanks alot!" That was the most enthusiasm Roxas had used in his voice through this whole ordeal. Axel waved at him, and Roxas opened his mouth to speak again. "Do you think we could hang out again tomorrow?"

What? Was Axel really hearing this? The random kid he met at the cafe who he served just before he got fired, and then splashed him purposely with filthy mud water, was asking him to hang out again? The cute one?! Did he honestly even have to answer this question?!

"Well, if you're free, but if you're not then thats okay..." Roxas' voice was trailing off again.

"No!" Axel cried. "I do! I mean... Im free tomorrow! Is 5 okay with you?"

Roxas smiled, "Thats good. Where do you want to meet me?"

"Ill be right here. Tomorrow at 5, dont forget it!" Axel chimed, a playful smile among his lips. He waved after Roxas shut the door, and drove off back to his own house.

**This is great. This Roxas kid seemed really nice from the beginning, and now I get to be his friend! But I forgot to ask him how old he is...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.5 - Writing To Myself**

This is just a filler-chapter, cause I havent gotten any sleep lately and I dont want to disappoint by posting a short real chapter two, so... Enjoy!

Characters belong to Squeenix... ee

* * *

"Axel, who was that kid?" Came the familiar voice Axel knew. It was his father, who rarely spoke to him about random things like this, let alone ask questions. "The one you brought home today?"

"Oh just a friend from school." Axel replied. How did his dad see Roxas? Wasn't he out somewhere when he had brought Roxas home with him to get cleaned up?

His dad crossed his arms. "I know its summer break, but I dont want friends over when Im not home." Axel realized his dad probably came home through the back door just as they were pulling out of the front driveway. That had to be it.

"Yep." Axel gave a nearly emotionless response, trailing down the hallway.

Axel closed his bedroom door behind him, as his eyes had become weary and so had his mind. It had been a long, tiresome day full of unexpected events. First, he got fired which absolutely upset him. Then, he _"accidentally" _horrified the kid he wanted to talk to, which lead to nothing but talking! The readheaded teenager threw himself onto his bed, embedding his thin body into the comfortable sheets as he took out a piece of paper and pen, beginning to write.

_Today was absurd._

_I dont want to write about all the bad things that happened today though. Id rather focus on the ethings I enjoyed today. I met a new kid, I've never seen him around which is strange since Twilight Town is pretty small...His name is Roxas. He has blond hair, and a pair of the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. He also looks about my age, but I didnt ask him so Im not exactly sure.All I know is that we're hanging out tomorrow again and I cant wait. He doesnt talk too much. But Im going to break him out of that shell of shyness. Its a goal of mine._

Axel folded up the note, stashed it underneath his bed and fell back onto his pillow. Before he knew it, the hardest thing was to keep his eyes open even for a split second. Each droplet of rain that hit his bedroom window faded into a deep echo before his world was shrouded with darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two - Show You Around  
**

Roxas combed through his messy blond hair, an image staring back at him in the mirror as he fancied himself up. Carefully holding up sections of his now knot-free hair, he pressed his index finger firmly on the nozzle of the hairspray bottle he used every morning, creating his trademark hair spikes. Today he had to add extra hairspray to make sure they stayed the way he wanted, for he was meeting Axel in just 10 minutes. He wanted to look almost the exact way he did yesterday when he first met him, minus the mud. The young blond boy had dressed himself in a pair of comfortably fitting jeans, along with a red shirt that fit just about the same. Finally a knock came at the door.

"Oh!" Roxas flung the can of hairspray across the bathroom, and charged towards the door. He looked through the peek hole just to make sure, and sure enough it was the redhead.

"Hey you!" Axel grinned, his piercing eyes of lime esque stared down at Roxas. "Are you ready?"

"Mhm." Roxas scratched his head, and closed the door behind him. They got into Axels luminous red car. "So where are you taking me?"

"Well first, we're going to my house. Then to my room, where Im going to tie you up and-" Axel looked over at Roxas' shocked face while driving. "Geez Roxy, Im just kidding! Wheres your favourite place in this town?"

Roxas whimpered, "Well, I dont really know much about Twilight Town. I kinda just moved here last week."

This brought opportunity upon Axel. "Hey! How about I take you on a tour of the town then?! I know this place like the back of my hand."

Roxas agreed to Axels offer, as the redheaded teenager stepped on the gas pedal. They drove up and down the streets, Axel showed the younger teen his favourite stores ; Which ones had imports from other cities, the ones that sold the best clothes, the parlour where Axel got his undereye tattoos... They drove up the hills, Axel showed him the rich sunset from the cars view while driving upon a tall hill, no buildings or trees in the way. He drove past his high school, which was also the one Roxas had registered in for when this summer break was finished ; perhaps he already had a friend who was older and would make sure he wasnt beat on. And lastly, to the train station where Axel parked his car and made Roxas get out.

"I want to take you to my favourite spot." Axel informed Roxas, brushing his long fingers through his spikey red hair. "Im paying for your train ticket."

Roxas gave Axel a strange look. "Huh?"

Axel grabbed Roxas' small hand and dragged him onto the train. It was nearly empty, except for a young boy sitting in the corner. He had long straight hair of faded out purple, almost blanched to a greyish. One side of his hair was so long it covered nearly half of his face, while the other side framed his alabaster skin.

"Zex!" Axel yelped. The boy looked up from his book, giving an exagerated smile.

"Oh its you!" The boy replied, waving. "Sup?"

"Not much, Im just taking my friend Roxas somewhere. You?" Axel said, sitting across from the boy. Roxas followed, feeling slightly like a 'third wheel'.

"Oh, Im going to the bookstore across town from the usual bookstore I go to. You know?" Zexion answered, getting up from his seat which looked rather comfortable for just a train. "My stop!" He said, as the train stopped and he stepped off, winking at Axel.

"Whos that?" Roxas asked as the train took off again.

"Oh my friend, his name is Zexion. He goes to Twilight Town High School also. I've known him since we were little kids, heh." Axel chuckled to himself.

"So where are you taking me?" Roxas asked another question.

"Youll see, just wait."

Time passed as the train drove slightly out of town, the calming noise of the trains wheels moving along the metal tracks almost lulled Roxas to sleep. The hot summers air and even calmer sky didnt help at all to keep him awake, except for Axel firmly shaking him to open his eyes. As soon as Roxas was dragged out of the train, he could smell nothing but clean summers air and a cool sea breeze he could feel across his face. Axel had brought him to a beach. The sand was as perfect as any sand Roxas had ever seen, feeling soft on his bare feet, and the water was clean. It seemed nearly empty, almost as if Roxas and Axel were the only two out on the beach today ; it was getting late anyways. 4 hours had passed since Axel picked him up and they hung out all across town at different stores, it was already 9 o' clock PM. The sunset was slowly being devoured by a darker one, bringing on the night sky. Axel placed his backpack on the sand, sitting down beside it. Roxas did the same.

"Hey, you stay here, Im gonna go get something." Axel declared, jumping to his feet and prancing through the sand to the concession stand.

Roxas just sat there while Axel went off, staring deeply into the watery horizon. The sun's gleam was playing off the surface of the water, giving the whole place a dreamy feel and look to it. A deep calm came upon Roxas' feelings as he sighed to himself and layed on his back.

"You asleep?" A shrill voice echoed in Roxas' ears. He looked up, it was just Axel.

"No..." Roxas replied, yawning. He wasnt sleeping. Two minutes of shut-eye does _not_ count as sleep. "So where'd you go?"

Axel pulled out two large ice creams from behing his back, both the color of a seafoam-esque. He grinned, placing himself beside the blond boy and handing him one.

"These were new at the concession stand! I've never seen them before, so I wanted to try something new." Axel began to eat the ice cream, as an almost sickening flavour flooded his mouth. "Blegh! Its salty! But sweet! I can't tell which is which."

"I like it." Roxas grinned, devouring the Sea-Salt Ice Cream. "It's so unfamiliar but really really good."

"Odd." Axel replied, hesitantly finishing his. "I thought these would be better."

Roxas chuckled, standing up from the soft silky sand and brushed off the fronts of his khaki pants. Axel stood up as well, but Roxas just stared up at the sky. The stars were alive now, glittering in all their glory and were scattered unevenly across the universe they could see from the Twilight Town beach. Roxas looked over to Axel, his green eyes pierced the darkness and still shone despite the hour.

"It's getting late." Axel turned away from Roxas, breaking eye contact. "I should drive you home."

"Okay." Roxas bluntly replied, although there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

Axel guided Roxas back to the train station. The blonde kid was becoming sleepy, rubbing his eyes very often. On the train, those same calming sensations from the ride lulled Roxas... The glow from the inside of the train, the comfortable seats, the humming of the wheels along the tracks, all faded as Roxas was struggling to keep his eyelids open. Finally he gave in...

Darkness.

"Roxas!" A familiar voice came. "Are you asleep? We're at the station." The redheaded boy shook Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas woke up, leaned against Axels body. He fell asleep on his shoulder. Now aware of it, he felt his face flush to red with slight embarassment as he jumped up into proper posture and yawned. He stood up after Axel did, and got off the train, rubbing his eyes. Axel and Roxas headed back to Axels car, where he would drive down the street towards Roxas' house only to realize nobody was home. There was a note on the door from his mother. Roxas sighed at the sight of all the lights in his house being off, running back to Axel who was waiting patiently for Roxas to safely enter the house before he left.

"Whats wrong...?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"There was a note on the door. My parents had some urgent business call and have to go out of town." Roxas whimpered. "Axel! I dont want to go in there! I hate my house when its dark and empty!" Roxas clung to the half open passenger-side window.

"Well... Im sure its not that bad. Just turn some lights on? Y'know, the hallway? Sleep with it on?" Axel grinned. "Dont be scared, they'll be home soon."

"No its really freaky!" Roxas shivered. "Seriously! I want to come with you!"

Axel felt a cool sensation run across his face and down his spine at the realization of those words. He wanted to come with him? Does this mean Roxas feels safe around him?

"Errmm..." Axel bit his lip. "Well I suppose you could sleep over... Just for tonight. Youll have to sneak in through my window. Get in the car."

Roxas jumped in, crumpling up the note and tossing it out the window.  
He would be with Axel tonight.  
Someone to make him feel safe.  
Make him not feel so alone in nothing but darkness surrounding him.


End file.
